Dex
Dexter Ebony Azucatu Michaels, labeled The Philophobic Party Rocker, is one of Nico's competition and story characters. About Dex Dex was born in Egypt, but once his mom died in a car accident and his father fell in love with another woman, they moved to New Jersey. There, his life drastically changed…for bad! He was accused of stealing some sneakers from a charity and was sent to Juvie. There, he met Skyler, and he fell in love with her charms, soon to be cheated on by her. This caused Dex to develop an extreme fear of love. Don’t get the wrong idea though. He’s still super cool and a total party animal that is willing to help people out whenever they need it, but he can’t tie himself to ever loving ANYONE again. He still hasn’t been able to move on from Skyler though, and he will normally blush by just hearing her name. Dex sgined up for Total Drama so that he could get Skyler out of his mind, and to hopefully party and make some new friends along the way. Ten Ways To Describe Him #Party-Loving #Chilled #Helpful #Reliable #Shy #Self-Conscious #Kindhearted #Stubborn #Outspoken #Confident People That Have Owned Him *Nico Relationships As his stereotype states, Dex has philophobia, meaning he has an irritational fear of love. So when it comes to his crushes he always tends to keep them secret, in fear that if he doesn't he will get rejected. Despite the fact she cheated on him, Dex has kept his feelings intact for Skyler. However, he thinks that if he keeps denying his feelings for her, he will get over her....which doesn't really work, exactly. See more information on Skydex. In terms of friendships, it is obvious Dex's best friend in all the planet is Aaron, as they're always seen hanging out together ever since Dex helped Aaron not to get killed by some bullies. Dex and Connor are also very close friends. At first Kayleigh and Dex used to hate each other to death, but then later became friends once Dex started seeing the bright side in life. Cecily has and always says that Dex is like another brother for her, Kayla and Dex made a pact to always be beside the other if anything happens, Despite what everyone says, Dex still believes Tiara is a very sweet girl to him, but that's only because she has a crush on him. However, Dex sometimes gets worried that Tiara might turn out to be his worst nightmare. Malik and Dex have been better than ever since Malik let Dex stay with him for a long while, Dex and Mikey are bro's before hoes, and Drew has always said Dex is an awesome guy. For enemies it's obvious Dex hates Max. Max ruined his life! Dex is jealous of Devon because he thinks Skyler likes Devon more than him. Dex hates Mallory for not being honest to her friends despite them always being there for her, but Mallory has always cared for Dex like a brother. Dex thinks Rain is a hypocrite by saying she sees him as an awesome guy when all she ever does to him is tease him, without understanding that Rain really DOES care for Dex, she just likes to mess with him. Audition Dex: '''*At a club, on his hands and knees, tearing into one of the pizzas, shaking his head around with a pizza slice in his mouth, until he notices the camera, but with the pizza slice still in his mouth, unable for us to understand what he is saying* OH HI THERE! *spits the pizza off his mouth* So I'd like to be on your show because i LOVE meeting new people! And partying! And eating pizza! and PARTYING! and dancing! And partying! So pick me for your show and with the money I can throw THE SICKEST PARTY EVER! A-And with a bunch of awesome music and PIZZA! *puts the pizza slice back into his mouth and keep shaking his head* Online Profile '''What’s your best quality? My ability in dancing! Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) *Anything I can dance too! As long as it's not about love... *Red and Black! *Puss In Boots! *PIZZA! Describe your craziest dream. Once I had a dream I was on a date with the president's daughter (gross!) and then she dumped me! (what a witch!) But I didn't care because I got a chance to do the CHOCOLATE SLIDE! EEEE! Best memory from childhood? My days in Egypt....EGYPT I MISS YOU! Most embarrassing moment at school? NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Describe the first job you ever had. Be a background dancer for every concert my friend Magdalena De La Piedra, who is an Egyptian singer, would have. Too bad she retired from singing tho :C Ten years from now, what are you doing? I still can't decide between Wedding Crasher or Prom Destroyer. Hmmmmmmm. My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? *blushes* I am SO not answering THAT It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? KEEP ON DANCING UNTIL THE WORLD ENDS, OF COURSE! Trivia *He was born in Egypt, but moved to New Jersey when he was 13 years old and when his dad married his step-mom. He still really misses Egypt tho. *He used to play hockey *He gets jealous easily *He has an amazing voice, but he is too shy to admit this. *He blushes VERY easily when it comes to Skyler *He has a very strong stomach and can eat pretty much anything that can fit in into his mouth. *He has photographic memory and can remember anything he has seen and never forget about it, like how he remembers what clothes did he use for his 3 year old party. He can also remember things people have said. *He hates getting his hair messed up, since it takes him 9 hours in the morning. *There's a club called "Shake It Town" that Dex normally goes to, and he is basically the leader of the place. **He has a very long rivarly with a certain DJ from the club *He speaks other languages aside from english like Egyptian, Spanish, and Camel. *He can do Egyptian spells that can cure almost everything. *He can be very childish and love certain childish things like ball pits and water beds. *He is proven to be very superstitious, hence his so proclaimed "lucky wristband" *He is the Representant in the Nico Council. *He's based off the following people **Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) **Knuckles The Echidna (Sonic X) **Dionysus (Greek mythology) *He can make plushies and teddy bears *He is one of my two characters to have a diary, the other being Bria. **He proclaims it is simply a drawing journal, yet he panics once he sees anyone take it away from me. *He's the worst drawer and cook of all my ocs x3 **However, it has been rumored that he learns to cook better in the future Gallery Dex Got Stoked.png|Dex in Stoked version by Tbird1997 Dex by Cavi47 for TDAS.png|Dex's design for Cavi47's TDAS Got them moves like Jagger.png|Dex showing off his dance moves Tat on her name and you'll know it's true love.png|Dex trying to hide his Skyler tattoo Blushing.png|Random pic of Dex blushing 13-year-old Dex by DiedsenBoy.png|Dex as an 13 year old Dex as a caveman.png|Dex as a caveman dex_as_a_pony_c__by_nicotdaddictedfreak2-d574jex.png|Dex as a pony Skydex.png|Skyler and Dex Category:Ebony-Michaels Family Category:Males Category:The Light Side of the Force Category:Nico's Characters Category:Competition Characters Category:Story Characters